Lost Memories
by your royal highness
Summary: Casey couldn't go to College because she was pregnant with twins. She's never told anyone who the father of her children are, not even her mother. Now she sees him again and she can't get the painful memories out of her head. Will sparks fly or die again?
1. Mike and Ash

**SUMMARY:**

**Casey couldn't go to College because she was pregnant. **

**So now she's raising her twins by herself as she works as a cashier at a fast food restaurant. But she's never told anyone who the father of her children are…not even her children. So what happens when he comes to a family dinner?  
**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own LWD…sadly…almost makes me wanna cry. **

Casey McDonald rubbed the towel over the last wet spot on the counter and she smiled at herself. She had finished cleaning up.

"Momma! Momma!" She looked up and smiled at her daughter.

"Hey, Ashley!"

"Are you almost finished??" She groaned. "I wanna go _home_!"

She sighed. "Yeah, I'm finished. Where's your brother?"

"Oh…he's over playing the video game." Ashley said, pointing at her brother. Casey looked up from locking up the cash register and smiled at a thick, brown headed four year old boy standing on a chair and staring intently at the video game screen.

"Michael!" Casey yelled. "Let's go! Put the chair back and turn off the game."

"Coming, Momma." He said, and then got down and put the chair on top of the table. He then reached behind the machine and flicked a switch, the screen fading into black.

"Hands." Casey said, reaching towards Michael and Ashley. She felt two little hands clutch hers as she walked out of the door. She buckled them into their booster seats in the car and then started up the car.

"What are we having for dinner?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"Is Grandma and Granddad coming over?" Ashley asked.

"I want…carrots…and…._chicken_."

"Okay…we'll have carrots and chicken then."

"Yay!" Michael clapped his hands together and looked out the window.

"Are Grandma and Granddad coming over???" Ashley asked again, getting annoyed.

"Oh, sorry Ash! Yeah, I think they are! Sorry, Mike. We're not having carrots and chicken tonight."

"MOMMA!!!"

"We'll have that tomorrow night…I promise. And we'll even have _pizza_ Friday night!!"

"PIZZA???" Mike and Ash turned to each other and smiled. "YAY!!"

Casey gave in to the tugs at the sides of her mouth as she let her face turn up into a weary smile. The rest of the car ride was quiet, Ashley was drawing something, and Michael was playing with an action figure.

The day had been rough; the young mother must admit that. She sighed and thought about how she had screwed up her life.

No college.

The 'super keener' had not been able to go to College…and it wasn't because she didn't have good enough grades…her grades surpassed the college requirements.

No.

She had gotten pregnant….when she was only 17 years old.

Now, four years later, at the age of 21, she was a single mother. The father of her children was someone she would never tell anyone….not even her own Mother.

It was accidentally…It wasn't rape…just accidentally.

A loud ring jerked Casey out of her deep thoughts as she reached for her cell phone while attempting to pull into the driveway of her house.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Casey! Honey! How are you?"

"Hey, Mom." She smiled, grabbing her bag and then getting out of the car, opening the door and unbuckling Ashley from her booster seat.

"Hey! When do you want us to come over tonight?"

"Um…how 'bout 7?" She asked, guiding her kids towards the front door of the house. Once she got the door open, she set her bag down on the table. "Hold on just a minute." Casey said, moving the phone away from her mouth. "Ashley! Do your homework!"

"Yes momma."

"Where's your brother?"

"Over there." She said, pointing to the kitchen table before running into the living room and plopping herself down on the couch.

"Derek!" She got closer to the boy. "I mean…Mike! Do your homework." Casey felt humiliated. She had just called her son, Derek…her loathsome step-brothers name.

"Derek!" Her mom said. "Oh yeah, that reminds me! Lizzie, Marti, Edwin, and Derek are all coming! Derek's home from break from the University of Toronto!"

"Great…" Casey mumbled.

"Is it okay if we stay the night? Georgie may drink too much and not be well enough to drive home."

"I guess…I only have four bedrooms though…one for me and one for the twins. And two guest bedrooms."

"Well let's see…George and I can have one bedroom…Lizzie can have another…Marti doesn't mind sleeping on the couch…Edwin….air mattress? Now what should we do about Derek?"

"How about sleeping on the floor?" Case mumbled under her breath. Unfortunately her mother heard it.

"Absolutely NOT! Since you are being so rude towards the step-brother you haven't seen in two years, he's going to sleep in your room! We'll see you at seven! Goodbye!" And with that, she hung up the phone.

"WHAT?? Mom! NO! Mom!"

"What was that?" Ashley asked, walking into where Casey stood by the front door.

"Guess what, Ash?"

"What?"

"Grandma, Granddad, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti are coming over."

"Really?? Yay!! I like Marti the best!!" She giggled, and then hugged her Mother. "Thank you so much, Momma! I love our family!! They're…_funny_. I'll even eat my vegetables!! Thanks!"

"No problem."

"I'm gonna have so much fun!!" Ashley said, running away yelling, "Mike! Mike! Mikey! Guess what!!"

Casey smiled and leaned up against the wall. Her smile slowly faded. "At least _someone's_ gonna have fun." She mumbled, and then she started upstairs to make up the guest beds.

**So what do you think? Please no flames!!**

**-Alexandra**


	2. Family Reunion

**Oh! And when Nora said…Casey hasn't seen Derek in two years…I meant to say like four years, okay? Sorry! I'll change that later… ENJOY!!**  
Casey brought the spoon up to her mouth and tasted the sauce one last time. She sprinkled in a little more salt, and then stirred it again before turning around and setting the table for eight people. She then cut up the green beans and placed them in a pan. She placed them onto the stove and impatiently waited for them to cook before she put them in a bowl and put that on the table, followed by a pre-sliced loaf of bread and a butter stick. She drained the pasta and put it in a bowl, placing it on the table. She took the sauce off of the burner and placed it on the table before throwing off her apron and running towards the stairs.

She ran into her two kids, running around with crayons in their hands. "Whoa whoa whoa! Stop!! Stop!!" She grabbed the shoulders of her two children, stopping them in their tracks. "Put these crayons away…and come upstairs. You have to get changed."

"Yeah, Momma." They both said simultaneously before following her upstairs. She walked towards their closet and pulled out a pretty pink dress out of the closet and dressed her. She then pulled out khaki pants and a blue polo for Mike, and dressed him before patting them on the heads and reminding them again that they needed to clean up their mess.

Casey glanced at the clock and realized that she only had ten minutes to get dressed before they arrived. She ran into her bedroom and pulled out a dress shirt and short black skirt. She checked her hair and her makeup in the mirror. She sighed and looked at her weary form. "I'm not ready for this." She mumbled. Mike ran into the bathroom and pulled on her skirt.

"Momma! Momma! They're here!!!" He said, and she looked down at her son as he ran out of the room.

"I'm not ready for Derek…" She groaned as she put on a fake smile and started down the stairs. She stared at her family.

They were all there…Marti…Lizzie…Edwin…Nora…George…._Hold on…_ Casey thought. _Where's Derek?_ George closed the door behind him, making her believe that Derek wasn't coming. A smile grew larger on her face, and the entire Venturi-McDonald clan gave Casey and huge bear hug, and then piled the bags onto Casey.

"Hey everyone! Dinner is ready…" She huffed with the amount of weight heaving on her from the bags. "And I'm going to tell you the sleeping arrangements. Mom and George are going to sleep in the first guest bedroom. Go up the stairs and turn right. It's the first door on your left." They nodded and started up the stairs, taking two bags off of Casey's shoulders. "Liz? You're upstairs in the other guest bedroom…the first door on the left." She smiled at her sister.

"Thanks!" She grabbed her bag and darted up the stairs.

"Ed? You're in the living room on the floor…there's an air mattress."

"Fine. Thanks for caring." He spat as he grabbed his bag and started towards the living room.

"Marti? You're sleeping on the couch."

"Okay." She simply said, and then happily took her bag and skipped towards the living room too. Suddenly, the door opened, and Casey turned and gasped.

"Derek??" She asked, stepping away. She felt light-headed as memories of that horribly mistake of a night came back to her…

Turning off the lights…

Shoving her on the bed…

Making out passionately…

Taking off her clothes…

She began to heavily breath, and Derek looked strangely at her as he dropped his duffel bag onto the ground and hung up his jacket on the coat rack.

"Casey? You okay?"

As if to make matters worse, Mike ran into the room, and tugged at Casey's skirt. "Momma?" Casey was speechless as she glanced from Derek to Mike and then back.

"Oh my god." Derek practically gasped as he stared at the spit image of him.

"Momma?" Mike asked again, and then he turned to look at Derek. "Who's that?"

"Mike…this is Derek. Derek…this is Mike." Derek smiled at him and then carefully leaned down and hugged him tightly in his arms. _This is my son…_ Derek thought as he squeezed him even tighter.

"Momma!!" Mike breathed. "Why is Derek squeezing me??" Casey could have sworn that she saw a tear in his eye, but she ignored it as Derek let Mike go. Mike gave a big goofy smile at Casey. "I like him." He said, and then ran towards the kitchen yelling, "Ash! Ash!"

"Ash?" Derek smirked. "Who's Ash?"

"My daughter." Casey practically whispered.

"Daughter? Hold on just a minute Case…I knew you were pregnant…but twins?"

She silently nodded as the spit image of Casey ran into the room. Mike ran in too and stood next to Ashley.

"Ash…this is Derek."

"Hi, Derek." She waved. "I gotta do homework. Bye!"

Derek smirked and laughed as he watched his daughter run towards the kitchen. "Homework? Case, you know they're four right…they're in _preschool_. They don't have homework."

"I know." Casey crossed her arms. "But I just wanted them to get a head start."

He scoffed, "Super keener."

"Stupid cool guy."

"Preppy pants."

"Skirt chasing cad."

"Whore."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Ass hole." She spat as she turned her shoulder on him as the rest of the family came downstairs.

"Derek!" Nora said in delight as she pulled him into an uneasy hug.

"How are you doing, son?" George asked, patting him on the shoulder.

"Well…how about we all eat before the food cools? We can have a nice family 'reunion', eh?" Nora started towards the kitchen, George, Lizzie, Marti, and Edwin following.

"So…where am I gonna sleep?" Derek asked as Casey started to walk away.

She spun on her heel. "_Nora_ has decided that you shall sleep in _my_ room."

He smirked as he followed her into the kitchen. "Just like old times, eh Case?"


	3. Dinner Regrets

Casey placed Mike in one high chair on one side of the table between her and an empty seat, and then placed Ashley in the other high chair on the other side of the table, across from Mike and next to two empty seats and one empty seat.

"Mom…George… You will be sitting at the heads of the table. It doesn't matter which." George and Nora took their seats as Edwin sat next to Ashley. Lizzie sat next to Edwin, and Marti sat on the other side of Ashley. Derek smiled as he stared at the last seat, sitting right next to Mike.

"How are you doing, kiddo?" he asked, ruffling his head as he watched Mike place a carrot into his mouth and smile as he silently ate it.

Derek looked over at Casey who glared at him. He just smirked as he grabbed a huge helping of noodles and poured sauce over them. "Is it safe to eat?" He asked, sniffing it.

"Derek!" Casey shrieked.

"I don't think Momma like Derek…" Ashley said in a quiet voice.

"No, honey! I do! I do!"

"It doesn't sound like it."

"I'm sorry, Ash."

"So how's work, Casey?" her mother asked her and she smiled. "It's fine. Very busy, but I'm used to it. I mean, I have twins and I'm single and working at diner…not exactly the lifestyle I wanted to lead…but it pays."

"How much?" George inquired.

"10 dollars an hour." Casey said. "Not bad I guess."

"How long do you work?"

"All day. From 8-10."

"What about the kids?"

"Day care…I was able to get off tonight, of course."

"You don't spend time with your kids?"

"No! No! I do! I love them…they're all I have left." Casey said softly, giving a quick glance at Derek. This caused Nora to raise her eyebrow at both George and her daughter.

"You got any video games?" Edwin asked.

"Edwin! That's rude! You don't just ask if they have video games!"

"But it's _Casey_."

"Yeah, Ed's right Liz. It's just Casey." Derek smirked at his step-sister, and she glared at him.

"Oh yeah, Derek…and what major accomplishments have you done?"

"Well let's see…I've managed to date and lay the whole entire cheerleading team…separately and then at the same time…"

"DER-EK!!" Casey shrieked.

"Derek!" George said in a firm voice, pointing his fork at his son.

"Derek?" Nora asked, a surprised tone in her voice.

"Well do you have a girlfriend?"

"No…"

"Hah!"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No…"

"HAH!"

"DEREK!"

"Stop fighting you two, please!" Lizzie demanded.

Derek looked at the bread and then picked up a piece and turned to Mike. "You want some bread?" He asked, spreading butter on it and handing it to him.

"Derek! Don't you hurt my son!"

"Hey! He's MY son too!!!" He shouted, and then immediately regretted saying it.

The two watched as their parents, Lizzie, and Edwin's faces dropped to the ground.

"OOOOO!!! You two are in _trouble_!!" Marti said, a huge smile plastered on her face.


	4. Blowup and Breakdown

"What?" Nora asked, setting down her silverware.

"Uh…" Derek Venturi had never felt so uncomfortable. He could feel his face heating up, and he looked at Casey, between the two kids, and backa gain. _I can't believe I just said that…I can't believe I just said that…I can't believe I just said that…I can't believe this!_ Derek couldn't think of a way out. It was the end of the road. The light in the tunnel had gone out. He was completely trapped. The truth that had happened four years ago, that they swore to keep a secret had now been unleashed. The cat was let out of the bag. History had become the present. His world was falling apart. Not to mention Casey's. He couldn't even think how she was feeling right now. To have a secret so important all of a sudden thrown out into the open because of him? Her secret? His eyes fell towards his two kids. _His_ two kids. He stared at Ashley, across the table. _She looks so much like her mother…_

The rest of the table fell silent.

Nora glared intently at Derek, but he was too lost in through to actually pay any attention to her. 

George mirrored the sae glare that Nora was giving, except it was to Casey, and she just stared down at her plate.

Lizzie and Edwin exchanged knowing glances, and Marti just sat there eating her food like Michael and Ashley did.

"Derek." His father said firmly, and Derek snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Can I speak with you…in private?"

"Uh…"

"NOW." George sood up and started marching towards the front door. Derek graoned, stood up, and followed his Dad, closing the door to the foyer behind him.

"Edwin, Lizzi, Marti? You can be excused if you want. Why don't you go upstairs?"

"Sure!"

"Go and watch a movie." Nora walked over to the cabinet and handed them 'Finding Nemo' "Have fun." They ran up the stairs, disappearing from Nora and Casey's sight. "Casey." Her mother said, a firm tone in her voice. "You did _it_ with Derek? Derek of all people? I thought you loathed him!'

"Love can be easily mistaken for loathing, right?" Casey asked, standing up and unbuckling the Mike and Ash from their high chairs.

"You…you loved him? All this time?" Casey nodded as she set Mike and Ash down onto the ground. "I can't believe I didn't notice that."

"Well then obviously you know nothing about my life." She said, and then dragged Mike and Ash out of the kitchen into the foyer, closing the door behind her. She could hear Derek and George talking. 

"With her? With Casey? The step-sister I thought you loathed?"

"I never loathed her! I've always _loved_ her." Derek spat out.

"Love? Now there's something I never thought that you'd ever feel for a woman."

"Well you thought wrong." Derek said, staring at Casey as she appeared in front of them, the twins at her side. "Let's go." Derek said to Casey, taking Mike from her right hand and placing him in _his_ right hand. He grabbed Casey's right hand in his left and they stared at each other as electricity surged through their skin. Derek led her up the stairs and into Casey's bedroom after dropping off the twins into their room.

"I _knew_ that they wouldn't accept us, Derek! I told you! I told you to keep it a secret, but you blew it! You blew it Derek! You BLEW IT! I can't believe this even happened. I can't believe that a secret we've managed to keep from Sam, Emily, Kendra, Sally, Ralph, Max, Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, EVERYONE all of a sudden came out in the open because you had to open up your big mouth! Ugh!" She angrily turned around and started towards the bathroom. She spun around on her heel and turned back to face Derek. "I…I…I HATE YOU!" She screamed, and then slammed the bathroom door behind her. She slid down the back of the door and put her head in her hands as the tears flowed.

Derek Venturi stared at the door that seemed like the knife that had just cut through his heart. 

His heart had been beating for her and only her ever since that night, four years ago, and for the first time in his whole entire life, Derek Venturi cried. 


	5. The Past Part 1

**Okay, so this chapter is going to be entirely written in italics. Italics meaning back in the past, what happened with Derek and Casey. Just to make everyone happy. ENJOY, and sorry for the delay!**

_Casey McDonald creeped into Derek's bedroom at the dead of night. Everything was quiet, and the full moon was the only light that was shown through the window, shadowing her body as she made it towards his sleeping form. One of his arms was hanging off of the bed, and the other was sprawled out on his mattress. His mouth was a little agape, yet, despite his pose, he looked comfortable. _

"_Derek?" She whispered, carefully poking his arm gently, at first. "Derek?" She whispered again. "Der? You awake?" She heard him groan and then turn over. "Derek?" She asked, her voice a little louder._

"_What?" She heard him mumble._

"_I was…I was..." She sighed. "Well, I couldn't sleep."_

"_Well that's cause you weren't sleeping with me." Derek slurred his words together as he finally groaned and sat up, leaning up against the pillows and staring at her._

"_Maybe…can't I just sleep in here?"_

"_For one price, and one price only, my sweetie." _

_She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "What? Derek, we've been dating for a good year two years now, what more can I provide for you?"_

"_You." He simple said. "And me. Together. In this bed."_

"_That's what I wanted!" She exclaimed, confused. _

_He stood up. "You don't understand, do you?"_

"_What? What don't I understand?"_

"_I didn't mean __**sleep**__ in the bed."_

"_Oh." Casey quietly said. "Derek, I…I don't know. Aren't we a little young?"_

"_You tell me, Case. You tell me why, right before we dated, did I catch you and Max getting it on in your bedroom?" She blushed and looked down at the floor. "If you can lose it to him, you can definitely give it back to me." He started taking off his shirt. "What are you doing? I never said yes!"_

"_Oh, you will after this." He smirked as he kissed her and shoved her up against the bed, His hands made it up her shirt and after a squeeze and a gasp, Casey finally gave in._

"_All right Derek, I'll do it."_

_**The Next Morning….**_

_Casey woke up and realized that the only thing on her body was the sheets from Derek's bed. "Did I just…no…" She whispered. "I just had sex with Derek Venturi." She jumped up off of the bed and quickly put her pajamas on, running into her bedroom. She silently closed her door and stared at the clock: 8:52. It was Saturday. She didn't mind. She started pacing around her bedroom._

"_Why did I do that? Why did I give in to him? And I really that weak? Come on, Casey! You should have been able to stop him!! Ugh!!" She stopped pacing when something hit her. "What if I'm pregnant? We didn't use protection! Ahh!" She screamed. Loud. So loud, that her mom and George came running up the stairs to see what was going on. _

"_What? What happened?" George asked, running into his step-daughter's room. Nora pushed passed him._

"_Yeah, honey? What's wrong?"_

"_Where's the fire? What's happening?" Derek asked as he came in, looking as if he was a drunk with a bad hair day. His clothes were obviously haphazardly put on, and Casey screamed when she saw him. She jumped onto the bed and hid herself under the covers._

"_Derek, go." George motioned him out, and then he left himself._

"_Sweetie? What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing! Leave me alone!"_

"_Obviously something __**is**__ wrong. You wanna talk about it?"_

"_No! Go away!" She demanded, poking her head out. Her eyes were tear stricken. "Please!" She pleaded._

_This can't be happening to me! I can't be pregnant! I can't! I have to worry about school! Casey desperately thought as she got changed and went downstairs._

"_Where's the keys?" She asked her step-brother, who was sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal._

"_On the counter. Why? You okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine." She said, putting a hand to her head. "I just need to pick up something from the drug store. I'll be back in a little while." She got into the car and had to resist the urge to bang her head on the steering wheel. "Ew, I feel sick…" she thought as she turned and puked out the window. Colors of red, brown, white, yellow, and green came pouring out of her mouth and she felt as if she had just ran the marathon, she felt so tired. "Ew. Blech." She said, staring at it as she backed out of the garage. She drove down the street to the drug store at the corner. "What if I am pregnant? That would ruin my entire life! Stupid Derek and his stupid…well…manhood." She groaned as she parked the car and dragged herself into the drug store. She found the pregnancy test rather easily._

_The rest of the ride home was an entire blur to her, she couldn't stop thinking about the pregnancy test. When she got home, she bolted into the house._

"_Hey! Casey! What's that in your hand? Don't you want some eggs?" Her Mom asked, but she ignored her as she ran up the stairs and opened it up._

"_Here we go, Case. Here it is. The truth."_

_She did exactly what the instructions said, and she watched the stick turn blue. "Blue? What does blue mean?" She asked herself, and she fumbled around with the instructions. "Blah blah blah…blue…ah here we go! Blue. If the stick turns blue that means that you….you…you're pregnant." She slid down the door of the bathroom and sat on the floor, crying her eyes out. "I can't be…I can't be pregnant. I gotta tell Derek." She whipped away her tears and opened up the door and walked down the stairs, her cheeks red and tear stricken._

"_Honey! What's wrong?" Her mother asked her, running towards her and giving her a big huge. _

"_I need…I need…D-D-Derek." She sniffled out, and her Mom gave her a strange look as she turned and looked at Derek in a peculiar way. Derek turned around in his barstool._

"_Hey, what's going on? What's with the water works?" He whispered. "You know I don't do tears." Casey turned and looked at her family, who was staring at her. _

"_C-Come here." She sniffled out as she grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs and into his room. "Sit down." She said, pointing to the bed._

"_What? Am I in trouble? Or do you wanna have a repeat of last night?" He smirked, and Casey could feel the tears coming back again._

_Derek wished he hadn't said that. _

"_Derek, I-I don't know how to p-p-put this but…"_

"_What? Come on, spit it out."_

"_I'm p-p-p-pregnant."_


	6. Author's Note

Ummmm...haters? Yeah, I've been getting super hates, and just to let you know, I know NOTHING about being pregnant or any of that stuff because I haven't even had a boyfriend, and NO I'm not going to have sex anytime soon or anytime at all. So yeah. I've been getting really pissed at haters lately because they seem to be for every story that I have except for my 'Help Wanted: Love' story, which I actually enjoy writing because I get good reviews for it. Unlike this story and Treehouse Love. So since I am a 'horrible writer' quote and I 'know nothing' quote, I am not going to be updating this story EVER AGAIN. And don't try to make me come back, because I'm not. I'm done with haters. If you're going to say something mean, don't tell me about it. And yeah, that's flame. And yeah, that's hate.

And I HATE haters.

Yeah.

You guys may think I'm being a total bitch right now, but I don't really care. Cause haters PISS ME OFF!

So I'm not updating this story again.

'The horrible writer who knows absolutely nothing',

Alexandra


End file.
